Ninja Turtles
Ninja Turtles is a series in which many characters have died, especially in the grimmer comic book series. Comics Original Comic (Mirage) *Oroku Nagi: Killed by Hamato Yoshi *'Pai-Doth Noor' (1): Killed in the past by Egyptians *'Oroku Saki/Shredder' (1):Stabbed in the chest by Leonardo and then got knocked down by Donatello while holding a grenade, which exploded. *'Oroku Saki/Shredder' (2): Decapitated by Leonardo and then burned. *Old Man River: Reverted to an embryo and eaten by Bloodsucker *Shredder Elite: Were killed by the Turtles in battle. *Gabrielle Jones: Died in childbirth to Shadow. *Klunk: Hit by a car. *'Baxter Stockman' (1): Removed his brain from his body, and then placed it in a robot. *'Baxter Stockman' (2): Destroyed for good when Donatello shut him down. *''Master Splinter'': Passed away from a heart attack while making tea. *''Leonardo'': After killing Complete Carnage out of revenge for Radical, he went into a tree and stayed there to die in total inner peace. *''Donatello'': It is implied that at the end of "Old Times", he would die of old age. Archie Comic * Ray Fillet: Assasinated. * Mondo Gecko: Assasinated. * Maligna: Barge crashed into the sun * Leatherhead: Assasinated * Slash: Stayed on a barge heading into the sun. Image Comic Note: Image was originally written as a continuation of Mirage, but Peter Laird declared them more of their own thing. *Mr. Weasel: Killed by Pimiko. TV Shows Classic Series * Lord Dregg: Killed by the explosion of Krang's suit. * Chromedome: Broken beyond repair by the turtles and Casey Jones. * Bebop and Rocksteady: May have been eaten by the Plant Monster in "Turtle Trek" * Shredder: May have died in the collapsing Technodrome. * Krang: May have died in the collapsing Technodrome. * Hi-Tech: Left to die in space. * Mung: Eaten alive by nanobots. * Baxter Stockman: Banished to another dimension where he met his demise. 2003 Series * Ch'rell: Blown apart by the Technodrome laser. * Drako: Killed in the Battle Nexus tournament. * Tang Shen: Slaughtered by Yukio Mashimi * Savanti Romero: Sent falling to his death * Sho'kanbo: Ate a Light Grenade and blew up. * Cyber Shredder: Data erased. * Viral: Overidden by Cyber Shredder. * Ultimate Ninja: Killed by Drako to become Ultimate Drako. * Silver: Left to die by the Super Turtles. * Tokka: Killed by the Party Van * Rahzar: Killed by the Party Van * Yukio Mashimi: Killed by Hamato Yoshi 2012 Series * Tang Shen - Killed by Shredder * Mrs. O'Neil - Died some point after being kidnapped by the Kraang (unknown matter of death) * Parasitic Wasps - Blown apart by Mikey. The first one died after stinging Leo * Rat King/Dr. Victor Falco - Fell off a cliff to his death * Mom-thing - Destroyed by April * Son of Snakeweed - Destroyed by the turtles in battle. * Zog - Fell of the Statue of Liberty * Kraang Prime - Blown Up by the Triceratons * Kraang Sub-Prime (Knight) - Blown Up by the Triceratons * Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi (First Death) - ''Stabbed to death by Shredder. (Undone by time travel) * 'Mozar' - Blown up by Fugitoid * 'Zanmoran' - Blown up by Fugitoid * '''Zorin' - Blown up by Fugitoid * Rahzar/Dogpound/Chris Bradford - Drowned by Leatherhead (Resurrected later by Kavaxas) * Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi (Final Death) - ''Stabbed through chest and thrown off building by Shredder * 'Shredder/Oroku Saki' - Decapitated by Leonardo (Resurrected later by Kavaxas) * '''Hattori Tatsu' - Soul drained by Kavaxas * The Hammer - Soul drained by Kavaxas * K'Vathrak (Newtralizer) - Overloaded with energy and blown up in Dregg's Ship * Vringath Dregg - Blown Up in his ship * Jei - Thrown off the Bridge * Dracula - Stabbed in the heart by Michelangelo * Savanti Romero - Eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex (off-screen) Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:1980's Category:Comic Books Category:1990s